Avengers : A New Force
by StarRLorD
Summary: After the infinity war, Tony Stark stranded on the planet Titan far away from home without backup. And soon he was approached by the people from the galaxy far, far away.


**CHAPTER ONE**

Tony Stark can't get over the fact that he lost to Thanos. Now stranded on a planet far away from home without backup. He is shaken that he lost everything even Peter. He treated that kid like his own son and still he doesn't think he will get over that ever.

"Do you have any way to get us out of this planet?" asked Tony.

"Actually I wrecked my ship while attacking Thanos and I do not know we will be able to make that thing work again" said Nebula.

Tony said irritatingly "Excuse me? Are you saying we are stranded on a completely ruined planet without any resources".

"Pretty much yeah" said Nebula hesitatingly. "It's because of this planet Thanos went on to this mission called collecting so called infinity stones and using them to bringing balance to the universe".

"So what are you suggesting miss?" Snapped Tony.

Frustrated Nebula about to retort to Tony's rudeness caught something in the sky, a spaceship is approaching them.

Nebula gestured to Tony look around, and he did. A spaceship hissed and came to a halt in front of them.

Out came a creature with brown hair all over its body holding some kind of crossbow.

"Look out! Something is here to kill us maybe your dad, I mean your step dad or whatever sent some creature to finish us" said Tony.

"I don't think so. I never saw this kind of creature before" said Nebula.

"All right! Bear or whatever you are, I want you to stop advancing" shouted Tony.

"Aaaagh! Krrrgh!" Roared creature.

"Pardon me creature I don't have the slightest idea what are you saying" said Tony. "And how did you manage to fly this rust bucket?".

"Wait! Someone's coming" Nebula gestured toward spaceship.

"Tony noticed out of that spaceship came a girl", advancing towards them.

"Hi! I'm Rey" said the girl smiling and "it is not a rust bucket, It's the one and only the _Millennium Falcon_ , May I know who you are?".

"I'm Tony Stark and this is... I'm sorry what is your name again?. Can't remember, is it bluebula?"

"Its Nebula" she said irritatingly.

"Is that brown ape your pet?" asked Tony.

"Aarrrgh! krrrgh! rreggh!" Groaned the brown creature.

"Oh no! He is Chewbacca. First mate of this ship, and he is a wookie" said Rey. "And he just told me that he is very angry that you called him something offensive".

"Oh my god! You can understand what he says, and he too can understand me? Are you guys part of some space circus?" I'm just curious asked Tony.

"Don't make our only chance of survival kill us" said an annoyed Nebula.

"Can you tell me where are we?" Asked Rey, "Because we were being chased by First Order ships. I think I made a mistake in hyperdrive so when we jumped to light speed we might have passed through some kind of wormhole. I think it took as very far and I don't know where we are".

"Well! Join the club Missy. We two are actually stranded on this so called planet Titan, not by accident but by choice we made earlier by decided to fight a bald purple lunatic named Thanos, who happens to be the step dad of this blue girl, also happens to have a colorful gem things to give his enormous body an enormous power to outsmart us" said Tony.

"Still, we had a one in a million chance to take down this huge prick. Until the guy who called himself StaR-LorD decided to spoil it by taking revenge for his lover's death.who was killed by Thanos.who also happens to be a step daughter to that guy" added Tony.

"Finally, Thanos got what he wanted and I believe he snapped his finger with all of his gems and wiped half the humanity" said Nebula.

"Oh i too felt some strong disturbance in the Force" said Rey.

"Oh I'm sorry what did u say? Force? What kind of force?" Asked tony.

"The only kind that connects us and the whole Galaxy" answered Rey.

"What do you mean connects us? Do we connect now? Or connected before?" Tony asked Rey sarcastically.

"I'm surprised u know nothing about force" said Rey. "It seems to be the force itself took us here. Do you have any idea about Jedi?".

"Maybe it's a coincidence" said Tony.

"Jedi don't believe in coincidence. We are destined to meet and I strongly believe the force made it happen" said Rey.

"Yo! Blue girl is anything this girl is saying making any sense to you?" He asked Nebula.

Annoyed Nebula shouted "Nooooo!"

"I'm not a blue girl and i have no idea what this girl is saying".

"Rey what is a Jedi? Is that some kind of weapon you lost?" Explain said Tony.

"Jedi are the peace keepers of the galaxy, and they study and use the force to maintain the peace and harmony of the galaxy" said Rey.

"What you mean by force?" Asked an interested Tony

"It is an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrate us; it binds the Galaxy together. The Force is what gives a Jedi his power" said Rey.

"What kind of power?" Enlight me said Tony.

Rey just lifted her hand and her light saber came flying towards her from the ship.

Tony was amazed but did not show it and said "you are just manipulating the magnetic waves".

"Is it?" Said Rey and started lifting the stones around using the force and it started revolving around them.

Tony can't contain his amusement now and managed to say a few words with excitement. "So...are you one of those Jedi people?"

"Yeah I'm a Jedi Knight trained by the great Jedi in the history Luke Skywalker himself" Rey said enthusiastically.

Tony was about to ask her something, then Chewbacca pointed at sky and started groaning "Arrryuhg! Rrrrrhg!"

"Looks like the Titan's moon rocks are approaching the planet" said Tony.

"What happened to that moon" asked Rey.

"Actually Thanos thrown some of that before during the fight" Tony said casually.

"What do you mean by that? That guy can actually throw a moon? How is that even possible?" Rey asked in bewilderment.

"With the help of the 'Infinity Stones' as I told you earlier of course" said Tony.

"Come on Chewie start the ship quickly" said Rey. "You two get onboard quickly, seems like we don't have much time".

All four of them made their way back to the ship. Once all of them inside the ship the ground started trembling as the rocks started hitting the planet. By the time more rocks came crushing on the ground, Millennium Falcon soared out of the sky and on its way to the galaxy far, far way.

To be Continued...


End file.
